Sous protection
by yunniexxjoongie
Summary: Le coup de feu résonna dans la ruelle
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Le coup de feu résonna dans la ruelle délabrée adjacente au Bar/Boîte de nuit « Choosey Lover », un corps sans vie s'écroula, une balle entre les deux tueur rangea son arme et dans un moment d'inattention enleva sa capuche passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns bouclé peu plus loin une silhouette avait vu toute la scène , en se retournant elle trébucha sur une cannette de bière ,le tueur releva la tête seulement pour apercevoir une silhouette fuyant à toute vitesse.

-Merde


	2. Chapter 2

Sous protection 1

-Vous serez placer sous protection policière jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûr que vous ne courez plus aucun danger

-Autrement dit tant que ce mec n'est pas en prison ou mort , génial...

-Je suis vraiment désolé mais vous êtes le seul témoin et ça fait des semaines que nous le traquons ,on ne va pas laisser passer cette chance

-Donc je ne suis qu'un appât , vous vous prenez pour qui? Je suis humain, pas un asticot que vous agitez pour appâter les poissons!

Furieux, je sors du bureau ignorant les appels derrière moi, ma fuite est vite arrêter par un inspecteur de police

-Kim Junsu?

-Quoi?!

-Suivez-moi s'il vous plait

Il me prit par le bras et sortit du commissariat dans lequel j'étais venus expliquer la "délicate" situation dans laquelle je me trouvais

-Quoi? Hey où vous m'emmener?

Pas de réponse , il me poussa sans délicatesse dans une voiture de patrouille verrouilla la portière

Tapant sur la grille qui sépare l'arrière de la voiture et le conducteur , je lui demande

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?Laissez moi! Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Je vais porter peinte contre vous pour ...pour

-Vous voulez mourir?

-Quoi?Bien sûr que non , qui voudrais mourir!

-Alors taisez-vous , faites ce que je dis et tout ira bien

Bouche bée, je m'assois sur la banquette et appuis ma tête contre la vitre froide espérant calmait mon mal de tête

Calme toi Junsu, ça va allez, souffle , inspire,expire, voit le bon côté , tu pourrais être mort à l'heure qu'il est

Un petit peu plus détendu,je reprends la parole

-Où est-ce que l'on va?

-Chez un ami, c'est un ex-flic, il habite une maison un peu à l'écart de la ville,il pourra vous protéger le temps qu'il faut

-Et cet ami est au courant?

-Non , on va lui faire la surprise

Il ricana et je frissonnais , je n'aimerais pas être ami avec ce type

La voiture se stoppa en face d'une petite maison au crépit blanc , elle était entourée par une forêt é descendit de la protection 1

L'inspecteur sonna à la porte , des traces de pas rapides se firent entendre , un enfant, un pain au chocolat dans une main et des miettes autour de la bouche ouvrit la porte, il regarda l'inspecteur , me jeta un coup d'œil et dit:

-Papa n'est pas dispo

Et il claqua la porte. L'inspecteur grogna

-Ce sale gosse

Il re-sonna à la porte , le battant s'ouvrit cette fois-ci sur un adolescent, les cheveux mouillés, une serviette autour de la taille

-Heechul hyung?Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-Ton imbécile de petit frère m'a claqué la porte au nez!

L'adolescent rit puis toussa en voyant le regard noir

-Je suis désolé , tu le connais , il était en train de goûter, c'est sacré pour Changmin

-Yoochun , ton frère n'a pas de manière! , enfin ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là, est-ce qu'on peut entrer?

-Oui oui bien sûr

L'intérieur était un désordre complet , des cartons de pizza, bol de ramen vide, des jouets d'enfants éparpillés partout, des livres, des coupures de journaux.

Le petit garçon de tout à l'heure était assis sur un fauteuil devant une télé, le pain au chocolat disparut, l'adolescent poussa les vêtements entassaient sur le canapé et nous fit signe de s'asseoir

-Asseyez-vous, je vais m'habiller et je reviens, il se tourna alors vers Changmin, surveille Jaejoong je reviens.

Il disparus dans le couloir, Changmin se leva et se dirigea dans un coin de la pièce

Sous protection 1

il revint portant un bébé dans ses tout de suite se leva et tendit les bras, le bambin rit et tendis ses petits bras en gazouillant.

-Hey là cutie, viens voir tonton Hee

Il pris le bébé , je les regardais et demandais

-Il a quel âge?

- 6 mois

Regardant le corps du bébé,je notais avec un sourire le bonnet ,pyjama et chausson panda , il tété avec force sur une tétine bleu

-Il est petit

Changmin haussa les épaules, Yoochun entra dans la pièce habillé d'un débardeur et d'un jogging

-Il est prématuré

-Oh

Un petit silence s'installa

-Vous voulez boire?

-Non merci

Heechul déposa Jaejoong sur le sol , il commença à ramper vers Changmin qui lui tendait les bras. Yoochun s'installa en face de nous

-Alors qu'est ce qui vous amène ?

-Ton père n'est pas là?

Yoochun jeta un œil sur ses frères et se gratta derrière la tête ,il ouvrit la bouche mais des pleurs le coupèrent, immédiatement il se leva et pris Jaejoong dans ses bras en le berçant , il regarda Changmin

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé?

-Rien, il s'est juste cogné la tête contre la table

Heechul agita un doudou en forme d'éléphant essayant de calmer le bébé mais ses pleurs ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter

Une porte qui claquait et une voix forte calma l'agitation

Un homme dans la trentaine entra dans le salon , je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder son corps à demi-nu, un torse fort et bien sculpté , ventre tonique , longues jambes

Merde , il a un corps de rêve

-C'est quoi ce bordel?On peut pas dormir tranquille?

Changmin sembla rétrécir alors qu'il croisait son regard

Yoochun qui essayait toujours de calmer le bambin grimaça

-Papa...

Son père lui attrapa l'oreille

-Je t'ai dis de surveillé tes frères et de ne pas faire de bruit!

-Je suis désolé

L'homme fronça les sourcils,pris l'enfant qui se calma , seul quelques sanglots et reniflements agitaient son petit corps

-Changmin va préparer son biberon

Le gamin sauta sur ses pieds et fila dans la cuisine

-Yoochun range un peu le salon ,on a des invités

L'adolescent obéit et ramassa les vêtements , l'homme alors s'installa sur le fauteuil , posa l'enfant sur son torse en le berçant doucement, il se tourna alors vers nous

-Heechul, ça fait un moment! et vous êtes?

Rougissant sous son regard perçant je répondis

-Kim Junsu

-Connait pas , c'est ta nouvelle conquête Heechul?

-YUNHO!

-Quoi? ce ne serait pas la première fois

Heechul grimaça ,alors que je rougissais plus dur et que l'homme ricanait

-Non ce n'est pas mon amant , en fait j'ai un service à te demandais

-Heechul tu sais que-

-Je sais mais c'est important

-Bien , je t'écoute

Et une longue discussion commença entre eux , m'affalant un peu dans le canapé,je me sentais glisser doucement dans le sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

Des pleurs,des pas qui courent ,une porte claquante me réveillèrent

J'ouvris les yeux fixant un plafond blanc , tournant la tête je vis que j'étais allongé sur le canapé sur lequel je m'étais endormis ,une couverture patchwork de toutes les couleurs me recouvrais

Le petit salon était bercé d'une douce lumière orangée , le soleil s'infiltrant par la fenêtre

Observant un peu plus mon entourage je remarquais un mur complètement recouvert de photos

Je me lève enjambant des cartons de pizza ainsi que des jouets et m'approche du mur , les photos représentaient les enfants à différents âges ainsi que Yunho mais je ne vis aucune femme

N'avait il pas de femme les enfants pas de mère ?

Je posais un doigt sur une photo , un bébé vraiment petit dans une couveuse tenait le doigt de Yunho ,la photo était en noir et blanc mais superbe

je sursautais quand le doigt de Yunho se posa à côté du mien

-Je venais de le rencontrait pour la première fois , le premier contact aussi

-Cette photo est magnifique

-L'un des plus beau moment de ma vie

Une sourire tendre étira sa bouche , je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire aussi

-Lequel de vos fils?

-Jaejoong

Il montra une autre photo, un bébé endormis emmitouflé dans une couverture

-Changmin

Puis une autre, un nouveau né baillant habillé d'un pyjama à pois

-Yoochun

-Quel âge ont ils aujourd'hui?

-Yoochun à 16 ans, Changmin 7, et jaejoong fêtera ses 6 mois bientôt

-16 ans? Mais vous l'avez eu a quel âge ? Je veux dire vous semblez avoir à peine trente ans et je- excusez moi en fait ça ne me regarde pas

A mon étonnement il rit

-Yoochun est né quand j'avais 16 ans , Changmin quand j'en avais 25 et tutoies moi ,je ne suis pas si vieux,

-Papa?

Yunho se tourna et souri amusé

Changmin entra dans la pièce , les cheveux en bataille , une couverture dans sa petite main traînant par terre

-Bonjour Changmin , bien dormis?

-Jaejoong a toussé toute la nuit et il m'a réveillé en pleurant ce matin , papa tu fais le dej'?

Le sourire disparut remplacé par l'inquiétude

-Il a toussé ?Une toux sèche?

-Je sais pas Yoochun-hyung l'a pris avec lui , il m'a dit de me rendormir , il y a encore des pains au chocolat?

-J'irai parlé à ton frère après le petit déjeuné

Il souleva changmin , lui fit un bisous sur la joue et le posa sur une chaise , il partit dans la cuisine

Changmin sembla alors me remarquer , il fronça les sourcils

-Vous êtes encore là?Je croyais que vous seriez partis avec Heechul Hyung

-Oh euh ...

-Ah, vous êtes qui au-faite?et vous voulez quoi à mon papa?

Il insista fortement sur le "mon", ne sachant que répondre je lui demandais

-Tu aimes l'école?

-La maîtresse est stupide , les autres enfants idiots et la cantine n'est pas bonne!

-Ah...

Apparemment pas le bon sujet, essayons autres choses

-Tu aimes les pains aux chocolat?

-Oh oui vraiment surtout ceux que papa fait, mais j'aime aussi le kimchi,la viande et le riz...

Il fit une liste de tout ce qu'il aimait en comptant sur ses doigts, lancé dans sa diatribe il ne s'arrêta que quand son père posa un panier pleins de pains aux chocolat et de croissants, ainsi qu'un bol de chocolat chaud devant Changmin.

-Je vois que Changmin t'as fais sa liste de courses,il rit, tu veux du café ou un thé?

-Je veux bien un café s'il te plait

-Du lait?

-Non merci ,par contre je veux bien un sucre

-D'accord

Avant qu'il ne reparte dans la cuisine, Changmin parla:

-Papa,il va rester avec nous? C'est qui?

-Sois poli changmin , je t'expliquerais quand tes frères seront là

-Conseil de famille?

-Oui conseil de famille , maintenant mange ton petit déjeuner tans que c'est encore chaud

Le petit déjeuner se fit dans un silence tranquille ,chacun perdu dans ses pensées

Quand la table fut débarrassée et Changmin installait devant la télé ,Yoochun entra dans la pièce seulement en caleçon ,Jaejoong encore endormis dans ses bras

Yunho qui passait l'éponge sur la table leva la tête et sourit en voyant ses fils

-Hey ,bien dormis?

Un grognement et un bâillement lui répondit

Yoochun se dirigea vers son père et lui tendit le bébé en marmonnant

-Il a un peu de fièvre

Yunho posa doucement sa main sur le front de Jaejoong et fronça les sourcils

Il jeta un regard à Yoochun qui était allé s'affaler aux cotés de son frère et me regarda

-Tu peux me le tenir s'il te plait ,je vais lui préparer son biberon

Je pris le bébé maladroitement ,il s'agita un peu puis sa tête se posa dans le creux de mon cou,il était chaud.

Yunho revint un biberon dans une main ,un bavoir dans l'autre et un torchon sur l'épaule

-Vas t'asseoir sur le canapé,tu veux lui donner le biberon?

-Euh...

Yunho me poussa doucement dans le dos m'incitant à m'installer sur le canapé , peu habitué à avoir un bébé dans les bras ,j'hésitais à me baisser mais Yunho m'encouragea d'un regard

Changmin qui m'avait observé roula des yeux en me voyant si peu sur de moi

Je parvins à m'asseoir sans réveiller Jaejoong

Yunho posa le torchon sur mon épaule ,mit le bavoir a son fils et me donna le biberon

-pose la tétine du biberon sur ses lèvres ,incline le un peu , le reste se fera tout seul

En effet des que la tétine toucha ses lèvres ,Jaejoong ouvrit la bouche et commença tété goulûment son lait

Émerveillé je regardais ses yeux s'ouvrirent tandis que ses mains touchaient la bouteille de lait

Yuho s"assit en face de moi sur la table basse ,coupa la télé et demanda l'attention de ses enfants

-Changmin,Yoochun à partir d'aujourd'hui Junsu vivra avec nous

Je relevais la tête attentif

Changmin fronça les sourcils et Yoochun me regarda intensément

-Pourquoi?

-Junsu à quelques problèmes ,il est en danger dehors,donc il restera ici,jusqu'à ce que sa aille mieux

Yoochun me jeta un regard noir et dit a son père

-C'est pour ton travail?

-Oui

-Je ne veux pas de lui ici

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis Yoochun

-Je refuse que tu refasses ça ,tu sais ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que tu as amené quelqu'un pour le travail?

-Yoochun ...

-Non mais tu as l'air de l'avoir oublier!

-Yoochun ça suffit!

-Non je ne m'arrêterai pas,tu vas encore nous amener des problèmes,je me fous que ce type soit en danger,qu'il soit un criminel ,un témoin ou juste un pauvre drogué,il va retourner de là ou il vient!

Yoochun se leva et partit ,on entendit une porte claquée

Yunho soupira ,changmin se leva et frappa son père dans le ventre

Il s'approcha de moi et dit avec un visage qui n'appartenait pas à un enfant

-Maman est morte à cause de gens comme toi! Va t'en !

-Changmin!

-Je te déteste!

et il quitta le salon les yeux pleins de larmes

Pour finir en beauté ce moment Jaejoong qui venait de terminer son biberon éclata en sanglots déchirants.


End file.
